deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Earth Defense Force
The Earth Defense Force is a military force that enforces the Earth Government's orders and is responsible for protecting Earth and her colonies. Background Relatively little is known about the extent and power of the Earth Defense Force. The First Aegis 7 Incident Although no sources specifically mentions E.D.F. participation in the Marker research program, it is highly likely that such an important and highly classified project would warrant military involvement, if not full military control. Their cover-up of the incident of Aegis 7, and following restriction of the entire Aegis cluster, supports such suspicions. The Second Aegis 7 Incident Following the breach of security, the E.D.F. dispatched a heavily armed warship, the ''USM Valor, to the Aegis cluster to hunt down and destroy the Planet Cracker [[USG Ishimura|USG ''Ishimura]]. However, following an unexpected breach and infection, the Valor's crew and compliment were slain; shortly after impacting the USG Ishimura, the vessel became unstable and exploded. The reaction of the Earth Defense Force to the loss of the vessel, and its subsequent actions, are unknown. The O'Bannon In Dead Space: Aftermath, a squad of Marines led by a Colonel investigate the damaged ''USG O'Bannon''. They encountered four survivors who are Nikolas Kuttner, Isabel Cho, Alejandro Borges, and Nolan Stross; however, Kuttner killed one of the Marines and the Colonel ordered the survivors to be incapacitated. While onboard the ''USM Abraxis'' the survivors are interrogated, but Kuttner manage to escape and opened the Abraxis' airlock, killing him and several Marines. Elements of the E.D.F. E.D.F. Navy The E.D.F. Naval Branch fulfills numerous responsibilities, from transport and supply to anti-piracy patrol operations. While the size and makeup of the E.D.F. Navy is unknown, evidence from the USM Valor suggests ship crews and Marine detachments similar to that of a seaborne navy. Though badly mauled, the Valor also contained a potent nuclear arsenal, suggesting preparations for intense ship-to-ship combat. Identified Vessels Destroyers *[[USM Valor|USM Valor]]Dead Space ― Destroyed Shuttles *[[USM Intrepid|USM Intrepid]]Dead Space: Salvage ― Abandoned, possibly recovered Unknown *[[USM Abraxis|USM Abraxis]]Dead Space: Aftermath ― Active *[[USM Victory|USM Victory]] ― Active E.D.F. Marine Corps Well equipped with Soldier RIGs and military-grade SWS Motorized Pulse Rifles, E.D.F. Marines are utilized for many purposes.The Soldier RIG utilized by the E.D.F. Marine Corps has a Stasis Module built directly into the RIG. When fallen Marines are mutated by Infectors, the subsequent slasher moves at extremely high speeds, earning it the designation Twitcher; it remains unknown how Marines use the module during normal operations. At this time, they appear to be the premier military arm of the E.D.F., fighting in naval actions, both defending USM vessels and boarding opponents, participation in planetary assaults, garrisoning E.D.F. installations, and participating in both SAR and special operations. Also, the Marines aboard USG O'Bannon were seen using the Unknown Rifle. Special Operations Very little is known the SO branch of the Earth Defense Force; it suspected that Special Operation was in charge of the Black Marker, and later the Red Marker, research team, as well as the resulting cover-up. Known E.D.F. Personnel *General Ambrose CaidenDead Space: Chapter 12: Dead Space: The Red Marker *Defense Secretary David Chang *Commander F. CadiganDead Space: Chapter 9: Dead on Arrival ― KIA *Agent Gavin Becker ― KIANo Known Survivors: Thirteen: Primary Objective Trivia *Though unconfirmed, it is widely speculated that Kendra Daniels was an E.D.F. agent. *The Red Faction series and Earth Defense Force 2017 have militaries of the same name, although the games are unrelated. Gallery File:The_Stars_Are_Ours_by_fortunefair.jpg|A E.D.F. military propaganda poster. File:Marine.jpg|A concept art of a typical E.D.F. Marine. File:Walk9-17.jpg|A wounded marine from the USM Valor File:Wounded_marine.jpg|Another wounded marine from the USM Valor File:Ji9.jpg|A typical E.D.F. Marine with extrange helmet. Dead Space(Seize Your Glory).jpg|Another E.D.F. military propaganda poster. File:Valorduderiglink.png|E.D.F. marine talking via Isaac's RIGlink. Aftermath - Marines.png|link= aftermath force Notes Sources Category:Organizations